


End of Time

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First POV, Fix It Fic, Gen, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: I toss and turn, fussing at a discomfort I’m not even fully aware of.  I know I’ve been asleep for a while but I’m not sure what woke me.  Perhaps it was the lack of warmth I’ve grown accustomed to.  My blanket feels nice enough but it’s not the same as the feel of your strong arms cradling me for hours on end.





	End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line: _"I will love you until the end of time."_

I toss and turn, fussing at a discomfort I’m not even fully aware of.  I know I’ve been asleep for a while but I’m not sure what woke me.  Perhaps it was the lack of warmth I’ve grown accustomed to.  My blanket feels nice enough but it’s not the same as the feel of your strong arms cradling me for hours on end. 

 

Sometimes I feel like you’re afraid to part with me.  Like I’ll disappear if I’m not in your arms.  Like you’ll wake up one day to realize everything you’ve come to know is a lie.

 

I don’t mind your constant presence.  It’s reassuring.  I prefer it over my short term loneliness. 

 

When I first came to know this world, it was terrifying.  It was bright and cold and loud and I hated everything about it. 

 

Until I felt your arms around me. 

 

They were strong but gentle.  Hesitant but confident.  I could hear only your voices in the cacophony of the room. 

 

Now, I hear your footsteps next to me, but I’m not sure which of you it is yet.  I’ve graduated to an ornate bassinette but I have yet to spend a night in the nursey the two of you spent months decorating.  The bassinette was a gift from Uncle Howard who, according to mom, shouldn’t have spent so much money on something I was only going to grow out of before too long. 

 

“Hey, beautiful girl.” 

 

Dad.

 

I settle as you lift me up and into your arms.  I don’t feel so irritated anymore but I’m still not sure why I was mad in the first place. 

 

We travel down the hall until we’re in the nursery.  I’m only ever in here when I can’t sleep or during my morning feeding.  I’m not sure if I like the room yet but it seems like a nice place.  I usually fall asleep when I’m in here so I haven’t had a chance to look around much.    

 

Rocking.

 

I love this feeling.  It makes me feel calm.  Content.  I can tell you and mom like it, too.  The two of you always coo at me or sing or tell me stories.  I always complain when you start cooing but you never seem to get the message.  Mom stopped finally but if only I could get you to follow her lead. 

 

I yawn, feeling sleepy again.  You haven’t said much, which is rare, so I know you’re feeling just as exhausted as me.  I nuzzle your chest trying to get comfortable.  You’re not as comfortable as mom but you’re warm and I like that.  I hate being cold. 

 

I don’t know how I know but I know you and mom will always make sure that I’m never cold.  Or scared.  Or lonely.  I can tell you’ll be patient with me when I’m angry.  You’ll always keep me safe and feed me when I’m hungry.  You’ll chase away the monsters when I have a bad dream and let me spread my wings when it’s time.

 

You’ll love me forever just as I love you now. 


End file.
